True Feelings
by ArcticArianna
Summary: Waluigi and Rosalina have trouble showing each other there true feeling. Waluigi finally faces the fact he loves her and...read!


True Feelings.

He smiled watching his love walk throughout the field. "It's so pretty up here." He smiled at he looking over the edge of the planet. "Thank you." She spoke in her echoing voice. "Like you." He added she looked up her cheeks pink. She just smiled and continued walking. He smiled to himself now blushing a little. Her hair fell perfectly at her waist her blond locks swinging back and forth as she moved. He dug his hands further in his pockets and trailed along behind her. She was wearing her same blue dress as always with those little stars following her. He loved her so much, if only she would give him a chance, instead of settling for being friends. His face dulled a little at the thought but he kept on walking. He didn't mind. He was happy if she was happy.

She smiled to herself knowing he would stay behind her. She wasn't good with feelings since she was so used to her isolation from the rest of the world i her galaxy. She was a little sad? She thought she was anyway. She just couldn't tell him how she felt. Was this embarrassment? Or was she simply scared? She knew she wasn't afraid of him. She loved him. She had finally come to realization of that fact. She almost wanted to cry sometimes knowing there love wouldn't last. She knew he would just leave her like everyone else in her life. She strolled steadily along the cliff of the planet.

"swings." She mumbled running towards the swing set made of vines and flowers. "Huh?" Waluigi turned towards the girl who had started running towards a swing set. He smiled. She was so unpredictable. She was a literal princess and acted nothing like one. He tilt his head and his hat almost fell. He straightened the purple headwear backwards on top of his hair. He pulled up his jeans a little and straightened out his purple tank-top. He walked towards the swings she was on. He sat next to her and turned in his ipod. He put one of the buds in his ear and let the other hang against his shirt.

'I don't wanna grow up.' by the Willknots played loudly into his ear and he turned towards Rosalina who was seeing just how high she could go on the swings. And she was going pretty high. "You want some." He asked getting her attention she stopped swinging and looked to her friend. He was holding out a crutch bar. She looked at his face. He was so cute. His ruffled bangs hung out of the back of his backward hat in front of his blue eyes. He always had little turquoise bags under them followed by a dusting of freckles on his cheeks. They would have gone over his nose to but it was already pink with a pointy tip. He had a serious face on and was still holding out the candy. "Yeah." She replied he smiled and broke it in half giving her the bigger peace.

They both just sat there in silence, except for the ipod the seventeen year old still had playing. Rosalina swung back and forth slowly, Waluigi just looked down at his hands which were holding his piece of candy. He looked at her. She was so beautiful. He didn't want to be fiends. He wanted so much more. So, so much more. He looked at her face those sparkly blue eyes one covered by her overgrown side band and her pink pouty lips. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find his voice. "Rosie." He spoke breaking the silence grabbing her wrist.

"I cant." He started eyes serious. "I cant do this anymore." She raised an eyebrow. "Cant do what anymore?" She asked raising her head up higher. "I don't want to waist time anymore." He started again. "I want to be so much more then your friend." He paused cheeks tinting pink. " I what to be with you, All the time. Every day, I wont leave your side. I promise that I'm not really handsome, or cool, or ,or-gees I-I want you to like me more then just a friend. The way I like you." He was cut off by lips softly meeting his.

"I do." She started lacing her fingers together with his. "I do, I'm just not good with feelings." She pushed his forehead against hers. "I love you." He spoke softly there eyes meeting in a loving gaze. "I love you, too." She took the earphone that was hanging by his skinny chest. The stars smiled down to there mother. They shined brighter then usual. "So bright." She spoke. "like you." He added looking at her lovingly. she looked up smiling and turned to face him. He pressed his lips to hers and they sat there under the stars kissing. It was good to get your feelings out, even if it was hard.

**Authors note: My first non hetalia story. Oh how i love this couple. Please review and yes i changed waluigis appearece and age. Review!**


End file.
